Charmed Circle Broken
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Phoebe is seriously hurt when she saves Prue's life on a sisters day. The results have her pushing Prue and Piper away as she fights to find herself again. But the demon has his own agenda and plans to kill them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters are the property of Constance Burge and Aaron Spelling. I just borrow them for yours, and my, enjoyment.

* * *

**

The electrical stream shot out towards them as they all hit the ground in various directions, trying to get away from him and his powers.

"Phoebe?"

"I'm ok. Where's Piper?"

"I'm here. Who the hell is this guy anyway?"

"I don't know, but he is starting to piss me off." Prue shouted back to her sisters.

What had started out as a sister day down at the docks, had turned into a disaster.

_"Prue would you hurry up all ready." Phoebe called up the stairs to her sister._

_"Phoebe the park is not going anywhere. What's the panic here?" Prue laiughed as she walked down the stairs, to an anxious looking Phoebe_

_"Oh she just wants to check out the guys down there. Isn't that why you wanted to go to gold Gate Park in the first place Phoebs?"_

_"No." Phoebe looked at her middle sister in her own defense. But the look on Pipers face told all._ I've been your big sister for 26 yrs. There is nothing that you can put past me

_Phoebe turned to Prue who raised her eyebrows in curiosity. Curiosity as to what her baby sister would come up with as a reason for going there._

_"Ok I give. My friend Samantha told me about this really cool spot down there."_

_"Where the boys are?" Piper laughed, as she tossed Prue her purse and made her way towards the door._

_"Come on Phoebs. This whole sister thing today was your idea and now you're telling us that you only did it to check out the guys?" Prue said as she walked down the steps of the Manor, "I'm hurt." She feigned hurt as she held her hand to her heart._

_"Yeah not hurt enough that you're laughing big Sis." Phoebe laughed as she placed her arm over Prues shoulders. "Now come on, there'll be enough for all of us." She added as she ran towards Pipers jeep jumping in the front seat._

_They set up the blanket and Piper pulled everything out of the basket and cooler._

_"Oh man. Piper you forgot my Dr. Pepper." Phoebe whined at her sister_

_"No I didn't Prue did."_

_"Me. I wasn't suppose to get that."_

_"Yes you, you were on your way home from Bucklands. You said you'd pick it up for her as the store was right on your way home."_

_Phoebe crossed her arms and glared at Prue with a look of 'how could you on her face.'_

_"Look Phoebs I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."_

_"No. You'll go get me some Dr. Pepper."_

_"Phoebe I'm not leaving now. We can pick some up on the way home."_

_"Prue." Phoebe oput on her best sad face and pouted at her sister_

_Prue looked at her youngest sister. __"Fine. But I have no idea around here where to get some, so I may be a while." Prue got up from the blanket._

_"Phoebe go with her." Piper suggested_

_"What? Why? She was the one that forgot it not me." Phoebe protested, but saw the look in Pipers eyes._ _"Fine I'll go. But you better save me some lunch." Phoebe got up and ran after Prue, "Prue wait up. I'll come with you."_

_Prue turned and saw Phoebe jogging after her and thought to herself why her sister would want to come with her. __"And why are you coming again?" Prue asked as she continued her walk towards the shops._

_"I don't know Piper made me."_

_"Oh gee thanks Phoebs."_

_They walked in silence neither one having really anything to say._

_"Prue. We're ok right? I mean your ok with me coming home from NYC right?" Phoebe always wondered deep inside what Prue thought of her returning to San Francisco after all this time._

_Prue looked over at her sister walking beside her, she couldn't believe that Phoebe was even asking that. Placing her arm over her sisters' shoulder and pulling her in for a hug, "Yes honey I'm ok. In fact I'm glad your back. All I did when your were gone was worry."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes really. Don't act so surprised. You're my baby sister Phoebe and no matter what happens, or has happened in the past, I will always love you and want to protect you. Now what do you say we find this Dr. Pepper stuff that you like so much."_

_Phoebe pulled Prue in for one last hug before they linked arms and continued their journey._

_Piper had seen the display of affection between her sisters. It was that affection that she was hoping for when she sent Phoebe after Prue. She knew the youngest was holding back something ever since she came back from NYC. She just needed a little push to let Prue know how she felt and the same for the oldest. Piper knew Prue was happy that Phoebe was back, it would just take a bit to get it out of her. But it would seem that her two sisters where on their way to a true sisterly relationship. Well at least it was a start and for them that was a huge step._

_They stepped against the wooden planks of the pier and where making good progress when Prue stopped in her tracks._

_"Prue what is it?"_

_"I can't Phoebe."_

_Phoebe looked from her sister then towards the end of the pier._

_"Sure you can Prue. Its not a dock, we are far enough from the water and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise,"_

_Prue reluctantly followed her sister with caution, as they made their way to the pier. She wasn't really afraid of the pier or anything happening to her. It was just a reminder of what happened to their mother that really bothered her._

_"Look see, I told you we'd find it here." Phoebe looked over at Prue with a big smile. She had found her Dr. Pepper and now she was happy. And Prue was happy for her._

_"Ok great. Now pick up a few extra bottles and lets get out of here. Piper is going to think we got lost."_

_Phoebe picked up the small bag as her and Prue started back towards Piper. But as she stepped from the small shop something caught her attention._

_"Prue. Go get Piper."_

_"What? Why?" Prue looked down towards where Phoebe was looking._

_"Just go get her. **NOW!**" Phoebe ordered her sister, as she quickly dropped her bag and ran down towards the end of the pier._

_Prue watched as Phoebe took off, not really sure what was going on. But she took Phoebes advice and ran towards where they had left Piper._

_"**PIPER!"** Prue yelled out as soon as she saw Piper sitting on the blanket._

_Piper, hearing Prue yelling quickly stood up and started towards her, "What? What is it?"_

_"I don't know, Phoebe saw something at the pier and told me to come and get you. Come on." Prue grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the pier._

_After nearly a year they had each come to trust each other when it came to instinct. They were after all, the Charmed Ones; the most powerful witches ever in the world. Three sisters bound by their bond as sisters and their magic as witches._

_Prue and Piper soon caught up to Phoebe, who was hiding behind a stack of crates at the end of the pier. Just before they got there they saw the bolt of electricity flash towards them._

"Phoebe?"

"I'm ok. Where's Piper?"

"I'm here. Who the hell is this guy anyway?"

"I don't know but he is starting to piss me off." Prue shouted back to her sisters.

Phoebe looked across to her sisters. "Starting to. He only just throw one shot."

"And he is starting to piss me off." Prue shot back at her sister across the passage from her and Piper.

"Ok. So what the power of three?" Phoebe asked hoping that Prue would have an answer. She was the big sister the un-proclaimed leader of the three.

Prue looked at each sister, "We could try it."

"Oh that's good Prue. Try it." Pier said sarcastically

"Any better ideas Piper?"

"No. Come on." Piper quickly thrust her hands from behind the crates she was hiding behind. Freezing the warlock or demon before them.

They each came out from where they hid as they took each others hands forming a bound no demon or warlock had yet broken.

They looked at the demon before them reciting the one spell that had always worked for them.

"The Power of Three will set us free." They kept repeating it, but instead of the spinning demon screaming out in pain, he seemed to break through Pipers freeze and laugh at them as he shock off the last bit of freezing power.

"You can't defeat me witches. You are not strong enough. After all there is just two of you." He threw the electricity towards them, only this time they went in three separate directions.

Phoebe felt her back hit the edge of the pier as the pain ripped through her back with the thud.

Piper found herself quickly covered in crates as she landed right in the middle of them all.

Prue felt herself flying through the air. But what scared her most was she saw where she was about to land; right into the waters that were breaking against the pillars below.

He watched as they ended up in their own separate heaps of debris and pain. "Until next time witches." He laughed as he soon disappeared from the pier leaving them to get re-oriented to where they where and where each other was.

Piper got up and pulled herself together as she stood up and looked at where Phoebe was trying to stand. "Phoebs. You ok honey?"

"I will be. Once I get this kink out of my back. Owwwey."

Piper placed an arm around her sister and helped her stand up, "Where's Prue?"

"I thought she was with you." Phoebe felt her heart tighten as her worry for her sister increased. But as she stepped away from the edge she heard the scream that ripped to her soul.

Looking over the edge they both saw Prue trying to fight to stay above the surface of the water and realized her situation, as they saw her heading for the pillars.

Without even thinking of her own life and safety Phoebe was soon over the side of the pier and heading straight down to the breaking water.

All Piper could do was watch and pray that they were both ok.

Phoebe felt the air as soon as her head broke against the surface again. Taking in a gulp of air she dove back under in search of her sister.

Piper seemed to hold her own breath with each time Phoebe went under. She had lost count on how many times it had been and she felt the hot tears working their way down her face. She let it all out when she saw them both appear below her. Phoebe holding tight to Prue as if she had found a lost treasure. Though even from there, Piper could see Phoebe getting tired and Prue was fighting to stay conscious.

As Phoebe made her way slowly to the shore Piper followed their progress from the pier. With each back stroke Phoebe took, Piper took another step towards the beach.

Neither sister even noticed the lifeguards that had gathered around the shore and pier. They had seen that the person needing rescuing was in good hands so they just kept a keen watch on them. Navigating the pier with the tide was a hard enough job without someone yelling at you.

Phoebe had cradled Prue against her chest and swam into shore, holding her sister with one arm and taking strokes with the other. "Come on Prue. You can work with me here. I'll get you your favorite drink when we get back, but you have to help me a little her." Phoebe talked to her sister.

She had felt the panic in her sister as soon as she grabbed her arm when she found her. But now it was up to her to get her sister to safety.

She rode the waves to a point, but didn't want to get caught in the current that could swirl between the pillars. Phoebe knew if she got caught in that then she would be as good as dead. As she thought this, she felt the pull. It was trying to pull them under. But Phoebe had other ideas. "Not today current." She cursed under her breath, but as she said it she felt it again, pulling her further under the pier.

She had taken lifeguard instruction as a teenager and knew what she had to do. But this was her sister. She couldn't do it. She felt the force of the wave smash against her and then the pillar slam into her back. She lost count of how many times she had been forced against the pillars, but she soon found her world getting darker as she loosened her grip on Prue and slowly sunk beneath the waves feeling one last crush as she lost to the darkness that was consuming her.


	2. Chapter 2

Piper watched as Phoebe tried to get Prue to shore. Even from that high up she could tell her baby sister was having trouble. She was tired from diving down so many times trying to find Prue.

"Phoebe! Get away from the pier!" She shouted down as she saw her sisters drifting towards the pier. Like Phoebe, she had spent some time at lifeguard school when she was younger, and knew to stay away from the currents under the pier, it was to unpredictable.

She knew Phoebe wasn't even listening to her. She was to focused on what she was doing. She also knew if anyone could make it through, it would be her youngest sister. She was the best when it came to those classes.

She watched helplessly as they went under the pier. But even from the angle she was at she could still watch them. Inch by inch they were getting closer. But then she saw it. The wave crash against her sisters and slamming Phoebe into the pilings that held the pier up.

"PHOEBE!"

Again the waves came. She couldn't understand what Phoebe was doing. She knew what you were supposed to do in that case. Put the victim between you and the pilings so at least you could still carry them to shore. Not the other way around. If something happened to you, then the victim had no chance.

She heard the roar of the engines, but all she could think of was her sisters. She knew there was no way that Prue could get out from under the pier on her own and she also knew that Phoebe was hurt. The number of times she saw her sister slam against the pilings was not lost on her as she watched again. Each crash of the wave she could feel the piling against her own back as if it were her down there.

She felt her legs weaken as she watched the lifeguards dive into the waters in search of her sisters. She waited as one appeared with Prue in his arms. The Jet Ski he was secured to pulling them away from the pier and then into shore.

She wanted to run down the pier but she couldn't not till she knew that they were both safe. She felt every second tick by as two swimmers dove under over and over. She knew they would keep going until they found her, but at what cost?

She looked up briefly as they took Prue to shore. The lifelessness of her body screamed at her as she looked down below once again. What she saw scared her as well as filled her with relief. One of them had found her and they were being pulled out by the other Jet Ski. The trail of blood that followed them could be seen for miles along the beach.

She followed them with her eyes as her legs pumped the adrenaline through her, as she ran along the pier. Pushing everyone aside she made her way frantically through the crowd trying to reach her sisters.

"Prue! Phoebe! Let me through damn it!" She cried out as she pushed another looker aside.

She fell to her knees beside Prue as they did CPR on her. "Prue come on. You're too stubborn to die on me now. Hang on." She placed her forehead on Prues willing her to wake up.

She felt the arms of someone pulling her back but she wanted to fight them she needed to be near her sister.

"Give them some room to work. Are you her sister?" the question was answered before it was even asked.

"They. They both are." Piper managed to stumble out as she watched them working on Prue as she turned her head to see them bringing Phoebe in.

Her heart raced as they took the backboard into the water. She knew the signs but she wasn't ready to admit anything her. She broke free from the hands that held her as she made her way to the waters edge. "Phoebe? Come on honey. You owe Prue that drink. I heard you tell her."

They lifted Phoebe from the water as Piper held her hand talking to her gently.

She was concerned about both sisters. She didn't know which one to go to Prue or Phoebe.

"Do you want to ride with them?" he asked knowing that she would.

* * *

How long had it been a few minutes a few hours since they arrived at the hospital? She had no idea which sister was where. All she knew was she needed to see her sisters. 

"Halliwell family?'

Piper stood up instantly as she looked up at the Dr. "I'm Piper Halliwell. How are my sisters?"

The Dr. looked at her not sure if her wanted to break the news to her.

"Tell me. Are they ok?"

"Prue is resting now and Phoebe is still unconscious. If you want to see them I have arranged for them to be in the same room."

"That would be great Dr. thank you." She looked up at him as she felt fresh tears caressing down her cheeks.

--- ----

Piper sat by the bed at Prue's side as she held her sisters' hand, drawn to her thoughts of both Prue and Phoebe. "Prue. Hang on there honey. Phoebe didn't risk her life for you for nothing." She again felt the tears washing down her face.

She sat there for what seemed like hours, holding Prues hand, wishing and praying that her sister would be ok.

"Pip..Piper."

"Hi there sleepy. Is this how you get away from the dishes after the picnic today?"

"Well I had another idea, but this one came to me suddenly."

Piper ran her hand over Prues hair, "How you feeling?"

"Like I tried to go swimming in a strong current. And had a run in with a truck right after."

"Well you're lucky you have a crazy sister who jumped in after you."

"Phoebe? Where is she? Found some hot young doctor to hit on?" Prue smiled at the thoughts of her youngest sister combing the halls for an eligible doctor.

Piper wasn't sure what to say to Prue. She didn't know anything herself yet. All she knew was that Phoebe was still in the ER and was unconscious.

"Piper? Where's Phoebe?" Her worry now showing in her voice.

"She's in the ER Prue."

"ER. Why? What happen?"

Piper turned from Prue and then back again. Seeing the love in her sisters' eyes, the love that a mother would have for her child.

"She jumped in after you. She was bringing you to shore when the current started to pull the two of you under the pier. It was too strong for her. The next thing I knew, the waves were crushing the two of you against the pilings."

"Oh God."

"She put herself between you and the pilings Prue. I don't know what's going on. I haven't heard anything about her since we got here." Piper rested her head on Prues stomach as she let out all her fears, and cried.

Prue rested her hand on Pipers head. _'What was she thinking? She knows that you are supposed to put the victim between you and the pilings. We both could have died. Why did she have to sacrifice herself for me?'_ the thoughts raced in her mind. She wanted to scream at Phoebe for being stupid and risking them both. She felt the hot tears running down her cheek as she tried to comfort Piper.

"I thought I would lose you both when I saw her let go of you and you both sunk under the water. I was so scared Prue."

"Ok. We're both here now Piper. We won't leave you I promise. You wait, Phoebe will probably come in here with some male doctor or nurse pushing the bed. Laughing at the hottie she had just picked up."

Piper looked up when she heard the door open hoping that Prue was right and it was Phoebe. But was disappointed when she saw the white lab coat and the Doctor she had seen earlier.

"How is she?" Piper quickly asked

"Prue? She'll be fine. Right now she mostly needs rest. I think it would be safe to say she could go home tomorrow. I just wantd to keep her in over night for observation."

"And Phoebe?" Prue asked fearing for her sister

He was silent a moment, this was the part of his job he hated. This was not why he got into medicine, he got into it to save lives and help people.

The silence was enough to draw a look up from Piper.

He saw the tear in her eyes. The love, the worry. It brought him back to what he had to say. "She's in ICU right now. She suffered several cuts along her back as well as to her legs and arms. But the force of the water hitting her and throwing her against the pilings has caused sever damaged to her back." He stopped letting what he was saying sink in

"Damage like cuts right?" Piper hoped that she understood him right.

"I'm afraid its more serious that that Piper. I won't know for sure until the swelling goes down. But right now it looks like your sister will never walk again."


	3. Chapter 3

Piper paced back and forth in front of the window beside Prues bed. She was trying to come to grips with what the doctor had said to them. Her baby sister, the one so full of life and energy. How would they ever get through this? No, they would, she won't be paralyzed. She _will_ walk again.

She looked now and then over at the sleeping form of her big sister. Safe. She was here safe and sound as Phoebe was fighting for a part of her life. The life that she had known and loved.

"Piper you're gonna wear a hole in the floor."

Piper turned and looked up at Darryl in the doorway.

"How is she?"

Looking at her sister, "Prue's good. Just needs a little rest for the next few days."

"What about Phoebe?" he moved further into the room and looked down at the youngest of the three sister he had grown to care about.

Piper looked up at their friend before she turned around back to the window. "She's fine." Piper lied. It was what she felt, what she hoped.

"Piper. I have friends all over this city. I heard what happened."

"She's gonna be fine Darryl. She is." Piper felt the tears escaping her eyes as they started down.

Darryl looked at her and he could see the slight heaves that Piper was starting to have. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned into him, burying her face in his chest, as she let her tears fall freely.

"She has to be ok Darryl." She managed to cry out.

"She will be Piper. She is one of the strongest people I know. And with you and Prue beside her, she will be just fine. You'll see." He told her hoping that his words would be right.

* * *

How long had it been now, hours? Days? She had lost track of everything, as she spent all her waking moments at the hospital and even some sleeping ones. She looked up when she saw her sister walking through the doorway. 

"Any change?" Piper asked as she walked in the door.

"No. Not yet. I thought she was waking a few minutes ago, but I think I was wishful thinking." Prue turned and looked back at Phoebe

"Prue you should be at home resting." Piper said as she pulled a chair in beside Phoebe across from Prue.

"Piper we've had this conversation already."

"I know and that's why I'm not going to get into it again, but just take it easy ok? Two days ago you were under the pier fighting for your life, and scaring the shit out of me."

Prue looked over at Piper and let out a small chuckle. "Sorry Sis. But the next time a demon decides to throw me in the water, I'll be sure to let him know it will scare the shit out of you and not to do it."

Piper reached across and took Prue's hand in hers. "You better."

* * *

The clocked moved slowly, the hands of time turning the past by them. They would sit beside her holding her hand or pacing near the window. One would go for food, then the other. They didn't want her to be alone when she woke up. She would be scared and frightened. They wanted to be there to help her with this, to tell her that together they would make it through this. 

_She had her in her arms. They would be ok. She had done this a million times in her sleep when she was younger. Put the victim between you and the pilings. It was easy. Then you would both get in safely. She could carry her sister to shore and everything would be ok. But no. It wasn't like that. She couldn't risk her sisters' life like that. She remembered the pain of the piling slamming into her, as the wave squeezed them both against it. She had rolled inward further under the pier as the next wave crashed against her, pushing her towards the next piling. Again she felt the hard impact and feeling the thud of her back slamming into the next pillar. _

_She hung on to her sister. She needed her and was counting on her to get her to safety. How many times had she hit the pilings? Five? More? She had lost count. She remembered the last hit. She had lost her grip on her sister as she saw the water closing around her._

As she recalled every moment she knew that when she opened her eyes she would be in pain. She tried to push it back. Tried not to think about it. But she couldn't she felt her awareness surround her. She could hear faint voices. Her sisters? Was she ok? Was Prue ok?

"Prue." She managed to whisper out, but it was not even audible. There was no sound coming from her throat. "Prue." She tried again a little louder this time.

Prue looked over at Phoebe thinking she heard her name. She was relived that she saw her baby sisters' eyes fluttering, trying to open.

"Come on honey. I'm right here." Prue grabbed a hold of Phoebes hand willing her to wake up.

Piper heard Prue talking to Phoebe and quickly approached the bed. "Phoebs? Come on sweetie you can do it." She said ,as she took her sisters other hand in hers.

She waited for the pain to come but it never did. Not like she thought it would anyway. "Prue?" her voice was weak and barely a whisper.

"I'm right here honey." Prue looked into the brown eyes.

"It hurts." she felt some pain, as a tear escaped down her face.

"I know honey. But we're here for you. Just hang in there." Prue encouraged as she ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head.

Phoebe turned her eyes towards Piper.

"Hi there baby girl."

"Hi."

"You scared the shit out of me you know?"

"Sorry."

Piper ran her hand over Phoebes head brushing the hair from her face.

Phoebe turned back to Prue worried. "Prue, are you ok?"

"Yeah Phoebs I'm fine. Really." Prue answered as she held Phoebes eyes to her own

"I'm sorry." she said feeling the need to apoligize for something.

"For what? You saved my life. If it wasn't for you jumping off the pier, I would probably be dead right now." Prue leaned forward and rested her forhead on Phoebes.

Phoebe closed her eyes as she felt the pain on her back. The pressure of her weight on her cuts piercing into her.

"Ah I see you're awake."

All three looked at the doctor as he walked into the room. Prue and Piper tried to give him a look of _she doesn't know yet_.

"How you feeling Phoebe?" he looked at her chart and then back up to her.

"Like I was hit by a truck. A _very big_ truck."

"Well the pain should go away in a few days or so."

He made his way to the end of the bed and pulled the covers up. Revealing her feet. "Phoebe, you have some swelling in your back. I just want to try something here ok?"

Phoebe cast her eyes to Prue who was sitting beside her. She saw a sudden look of worry in her big sisters eyes. "Prue. What's wrong?"

Prue looked up at Piper and then to the Doctor. "Doctor can you give us a few moments first please?"

He sensed what was about to happen, so he just nodded his head and stepped out of the room for a moment.

Phoebe looked from one sister to the next wanting an answer from one of them. She could see the worry in their faces. But the more she lay there, the more she felt what was wrong. Or in this case couldn't feel. "Guys." She felt the tears running down her face. It was like she knew without a stupid test. "Why can't I feel my legs?" She was afraid to even look. She knew something was wrong when she woke, but she wanted to deny it all.

Piper took a quick glance at Prue who had her eyes locked with Phoebes. Was she going to tell her? Was she going to say anything?

"Phoebs you hurt your back in the accident, but I'm sure it's only temporarily, just some swelling. Once that goes down you'll be as good as new." Prue tried to explain to her sister, not even sure if she believed what she was saying.

Phoebe felt the tears starting down her face and felt Prue wiping them away.

"You are going to be fine Phoebe. I can promise you that." Prue said as she felt her own tears threatening to cascade down her face.

* * *

The days past by, as Phoebes swelling started to go down. The day they had all dreaded was there. It was down enough that the doctors could get an idea of what was going on. 

"Piper, where's Prue?"

"She'll be here honey. Just relax." Piper tried to calm down her sister, they were all scared, but she had to be strong for Phoebe right now.

Prue rushed through the doors of the hospital. She was running late and wanted to be there when Phoebe went into x-ray. She was as scared as Phoebe was, maybe more so. "Piper?"

"You made it." Piper turned back to Phoebe, "Told you she'd be here."

Prue bent down and placed a kiss on Phoebe forehead, "Hey there lil Sis."

"Hi."

The doctor came and two orderlies started to push Phoebes bed along the hall and towards the doors.

"Ok Phoebe. Why don't we finally see what's going on in there?"

Phoebe didn't even look up at him. She had given up hope that she would get her feeling back. That she would never walk again. They had all explained to her the chances and her possibilities. She had her own mind set on what the outcome would be. And everything else she shut out.

They waited for hours, maybe longer. First the machine that develops the x-rays broke down. And then it was the doctor got called into emergency surgery. If it wasn't one thing it was something else. None of them could blame him it was just frustrating waiting.

Piper heard the door open first, as Prue had her head resting on the bed beside Phoebe. Even from there she saw the look on his face. She had been the middle sister long enough to read the emotions of most people. And what she saw scared her more then anything she had ever come across as a witch.

He looked into her eyes and he knew that she knew the news he boar.

"Prue, Phoebe." Piper placed her hand on Prues shoulder and shock her awake.

Prue looked up at Piper and saw her sisters' eyes shift towards the door.

Prue and Phoebe looked over at the doctor standing at the end of the bed. Somehow they both knew what he was about to say.

"How are you feeling Phoebe?"

"Tired. A bit stiff."

"Can you feel this?" he ran his pen along her foot.

Phoebe looked down and shook her head.

Prue gripped her hand giving her any support she could.

"Phoebe I got the result of the x-rays back."

"And?" they all said at once; all that is except Phoebe. She already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it.

He wasn't sure where to even start. "There is evidence of damage to your spinal cord Phoebe. I'm sorry."

The words bounced in her mind. That was it. A done deal. She would never walk again.

"Can I be alone for a minute please?"

"Sure. Just ring if you need anything." He turned for the door.

Prue and Piper looked down at Phoebe.

"'Honey." Piper stared before he sister interrupted her

"I want to be alone."

"Phoebe." Prue tried to reason with her.

"I said **LEAVE!**" she screamed at Prue, as she tried to console her. "This is all your fault. **Get out!** Leave me alone. Both of you!"

Prue and Piper looked down in shook as their sister lashed out at them. Piper took Prues hand and led her towards the hospital rooms door.

"Well be in the hall if you need anything Phoebs." Piper said as she exited the room, taking one last look at her baby sister. It was too real. She had already lost her spirit and now this. Her sister would never walk again.


	4. Chapter 4

Prue sat on the couch in the waiting room with her elbows on her knees and her hands supporting her head as she starred down at the floor. She wasn't even sure what she was feeling as the tears inside her were threatening to escape.

Piper walked in the room after talking to the doctor briefly and saw her oldest sister looking completely defeated. "She didn't mean it Prue." Piper assured her gently.

"Then why did she say it?"

Piper watched as Prue beat herself up inside. She wasn't even sure what to say. She had a pretty good idea of why Phoebe said what she did to Prue but she wasn't sure that telling Prue would help. Prue would see it another way.

Making her way over to the couch Piper placed her hand on Prues back letting her know that she was there. "She's scared right now Prue, and that was the only way for her to release some of her fears. She didn't mean it. You know Phoebe loves you with all her heart. Probably more."

"She's right though, it is my fault. If I hadn't forgotten.."

"Prue stop it. Don't you dare start the blame game on yourself ok. Our baby sister is hurt and scared more then she ever has been. And she is going to need the both of us to be there for her no matter how many times she pushes us away. And she is going to push; Hard. But we are going to have to push back. Maybe gently at first, but eventually we too are going to have to push her back hard too. She isn't gonna like it, and she will try to push harder. But together we will all get through this."

Prue let Pipers words sink in. She knew her sister was right and that Phoebes stubbornness was going to get in all their ways.

"Look why don't we give her some time right now. Lets go and we can look in the BOS for what ever it was that started this whole mess." Piper offered a suggestion that she hoped would lure Prue from the lost state she was currently in.

"I want to stay here. Incase she changes her mind." Prue leaned back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"Prue, the doctor thinks we need to just give her some time. Come on. We can come back in a few hours. I promise." Piper looked at her sister in hope as she sat forward.

"Ok. But I'm coming back no matter what we find."

"That's ok. I intend to do the same."

* * *

She stared up at the ceiling, the tears trickling down her face. She wanted to curl up and hug her pillow and let everything out, but she couldn't. She couldn't even move to roll herself over.

She wasn't sure if she was angry with herself, the demon, or her sister. She felt her anger when she heard the truth and she lashed out at the only people that were standing there.

The tears continued as they seemed to have found a never ending stream inside her. She was crying at the thought of never walking again and the pain that she could feel. One outweighed the other.

She didn't even look when she saw the door to her room open.

"Hi Phoebe, my names Josh. I brought you some pain medication, and Dr. Weir has also sent me in to talk to you."

Phoebe just lay there starring at the ceiling. She didn't want to talk to anyone right then.

"You know he told me to go and talk to the girl in room 504, but he never told me how beautiful she was." He said with a smile trying to get Phoebe to at least acknowledge the fact he was there.

The silence still hung in the room.

"Hey, I understand if you don't want to talk right now. I saw your sisters leaving a few hours ago. They said they'd be back later." He spoke to her as he injected the medication in to her IV drip.

Still nothing. She just let her tears flow soundless down her cheeks, dripping on her pillow.

"It's ok to cry Phoebe. But right now I'm just gonna leave you be. I'm not going to push you to talk to me. But you should talk to someone soon. Don't keep this in side you. I'm right here if you need anything. Just a push button call away." He started for the door and stopped before leaving her alone once again. "I'll see if I can get you a TV in here. It's to damn quiet. And I will be back later to see how you're doing."

Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone? That was all she wanted. Just to be left alone.

* * *

The banging of the pots echoed throughout the Manor, as Piper slammed down another one. Prue and her had found nothing in the BOS and she was now doing what she did best in a situation like this: She fuddled in the kitchen.

Tossing some butter in the bottom of the pot she turned on the burner and started tossing spices in at random. She wasn't even sure what she was making., she just had to keep busy.

Prue walked in the Manor holding one of the other books Phoebe had picked them up some time ago. Just in case what they were looking for wasn't in the BOS. After all, their relatives surely couldn't have come across every demon out there. So she decided to get some extra protection in the readings of other witches, or people that believed in the fact that there was another world of evil out there.

Seeing Piper she closed the book in her hands and stood watching her sister. it was something she had enjoyed doing when they were living together in the apartment. There was something magical the way her younger sister worked in a kitchen. She would shut everything else around out and would get so focused on what she was doing. She watched her one night for nearly 25minutes before Piper even noticed she was standing there.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking. What does it look like I'm doing." Piper responded but never missed a step around the island.

"I see that. But what are you cooking and why?"

"We have to eat Prue and I don't really feel like your cooking thanks."

Prue knew what Piper was doing. She was keeping her mind busy so she wouldn't have to think about Phoebe.

Walking around the island she leaned against the counter as Piper brushed past her. "Piper."

Piper didn't even react, she just kept moving.

"Piper."

"What!?" Piper snapped.

Prue locked eyes with her sister and didn't even say a word. She just took the two steps it took to reach her and pulled her in to a protective hug.

Piper at first wanted to fight against the hold Prue had on her but she couldn't, she didn't. She felt her own fears reaching the surface as she cried into Prues shoulder.

"Thanks." Piper pulled back as she wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"for what?"

"That."

Prue wrapped her arms around Piper once again. "No thanks needed, that's what big sisters are for remember?"

"I vaguely recall that about them."

Prue let her hold of Piper go and playfully swatted her. It had been a week since they had gotten the news from Dr. Weir about Phoebes condition. And ever since they had been going to see her and trying to find out who the demon was that attacked them in the first place.

The only thing they were still having trouble dealing with was Phoebes mindset. She usually didn't even want to see them. And when they did see her it wasn't for more then 15 minutes before she would tell them that she was tired.

"Prue we have to get her past her anger and get her to talk to us again."

"I know Piper, but Josh said we shouldn't start pushing her yet."

"Ok and why are we listening to Mr. GQ anyway. She is our sister, we know what's best for her. When to push and not to."

"Because he is the Physiotherapist and he knows what he is talking about. He has dealt with this kind of thing a lot more then we have."

"If you say so." Piper replied not totally convinced.

* * *

"Come on Phoebe you have to at least try."

"I can't do it Josh."

"Yes you can."

Phoebe lost it and swung her arm out at the water jug on her table. "Get out!" she yelled at him.

He had been slowly working with her, moving her legs back and forth for her and keeping the muscles working. If she left it to long then there would be no hope of her walking again. But right now she had to work with him. There was hope, but she had to work at it. He had told her that from the beginning, but even then she didn't want to hear it. She had given up long before he had first walked into her room that day a week ago.

"I won't give up that easily Phoebe, but sooner or later I will. So if you don't want to even try, tell me now so I know that I can stop wasting my time."

"Just get out." Phoebe nearly growled under her breath glaring at her own legs. Legs that she was silently cursing. _What was the point? I'll never walk again_. She flopped back into the pillow behind her as new tears started to form.

Prue and Piper had walked into the room at the start of their sisters' outburst. They both felt the pang in their heart as they watched their once free spirited, full of life sister give up so quickly.

Josh passed by them and took one last look in the room watching Phoebe flop back down. "I can't help her if she doesn't want to help herself." He said leaving the sisters to look in and watch as their baby sister gave up all hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe sat in the wheelchair that Josh had placed her in and looked out into the garden area. It had been a month since the accident and she had made no more progress. She had given up. She hardly even spoke to her sister when they came to visit her, even though they wouldn't give up and neither would Josh.

"Hi. You're Phoebe right?"

"What if?"

"I'm Mike. I was just rolling by and thought I'd pop in and say hi."

"Hi." She answered without even turning around.

He sounded so young. What did he want more test? More pushing me to do what will never happen?

"So I was actually wondering. See I've been past your room a few times. Seen you're sisters and I was wondering if you wanted me to give you the tour."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Look Phoebe I know what you're feeling. What you're going through. Your confused, scared, angry."

"Oh you know how I feel do you." She spun around and saw him sitting there. Sitting in his own chair. She paused now embarrassed at what she was about to say.

"Hey, its ok Phoebe. I was all those things. But after awhile I realized that I'm not dead. I can still go on. I just have to do it from this chair."

Phoebe looked back out the window, "I'm sorry Mike. I just want to be alone right now."

"Phoebe. I've seen your sisters, I've seen the way they look at you, care for you. You are never alone. You have to hang on to that." he spun his wheelchair around and wheeled back out of the room.

"Hey Mike."

"Hey Josh."

Josh looked to the door he had seen Mike exit. "Been in to see Phoebe I see."

"Yeah she's pretty angry Josh. Don't push her to hard yet."

"Yeah well as much as I pushed you to go and talk to her." Josh smiled at Mike before heading to Phoebes room.

"Thanks for that Josh."

"You're welcome." He laughed over his shoulder.

* * *

"Come on Phoebe you'll love it."

"Mike I don't really want to go."

"Come on. For me?" Mike looked up at her as she lay on her bed, his face the perfect expression of a puppy dog look.

"Ok, ok. Just stop with those big browns will you?"

Over the past few weeks Mike and Phoebe had spent a great deal of time together. He was slowly bringing her out of her hard shell she had put up around herself. One that even her sisters couldn't break down.

"What? You want me to play basketball? Are you nuts?"

"No. I brought you here to watch. We can play another day."

"What am I suppose to do? Get up and play hoops with you?" She felt her anger rising as she watched the other patience from the hospital playing. All of them in wheelchairs.

--- ----

"Prue I don't think Phoebe is yet in a spell writing frame of mind, that's all I'm saying." Piper argued with her older sister as they got out of the Jeep.

"Piper we don't have a vanquish for this guy and she is the resident spell writer."

"Ok, but when she yells at us. I'm gonna say I told you so." Piper replied as they made their way down the hallway.

They walked into her room and found it empty.

"She's down at the courts with Mike."

"What, again? What is with those two?" Prue laughed as she looked over at Josh.

"Ask them." Josh smiled back knowing full well what was going on.

"I'm telling you Prue there is something happening between those two."

"Piper he's like five years younger then her."

"So. He's still in his twenties."

"Whatever." Prue said laughing at what Piper was thinking, "Look there they are. What is she doing?"

Piper looked ahead to where Phoebe was. "I think she is trying to play basketball." Piper stopped in her steps and watched her sister trying to dribble the ball and wheel her chair at the same time. Though not having much luck.

"Ok what happened. We leave her a few hours each day and now she is playing basketball?" Prue looked on in shock at her younger sister. The one who had given up everything, was playing one of her favorite sports.

"Phoebs. Playing a little one on one are you?" Prue walked up to her sister and caught the ball as Mike was passing it to Phoebe.

"Hey guys. No Mike was just showing me some stuff."

"Well we can come back if you like."

"No it's ok. I have a session with Josh in ten minutes. If I'm late he'll kill me." Mike spun his chair up the ramp and headed into the building. "See you at dinner Phoebe." he called back.

"Cya Mike."

Prue looked over at Piper and raised her eyebrows as they saw Phoebe watching Mike wheel away.

"So what brings you guys here." Phoebe asked as she moved further down the courts to the benches that were at the other end.

They both could tell she didn't really want to talk to them.

"Phoebs. We think we know who the demon was but we need a spell. You think you can help us out?" Prue asked gently.

She wheeled her chair further along down the narrow path.

"Phoebe I know you're still angry at what happen. And maybe you need a Wicca break till we sort this all out. But we need your help. Neither one of us is any good at the spells you know that."

"I just don't now Piper."

"Phoebe." Prue watched after her sister as she continued down the path.

"Leave her a be a bit Prue." Piper held her oldest sister back and watched as a defeated younger sister made her way down the path.

They turned back down the path they had come but quickly spun around when they heard Phoebe cry out.

"Phoebe!" Prue and Piper both ran up the path to where Phoebe was laying on the ground.

Phoebe felt the chair tip over as she wound her way up the path. She couldn't stop it, as she cried out when she hit the ground hard. She heard Prue and Piper calling out to her but she didn't even register it fully. All she felt was the pain in her arm where she landed.

She managed to push the chair away from her with her hands and then trying to pull herself up to it.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Piper leaned down to help her back up only to have Phoebe push her away.

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled

"Phoebe. Let us help you back up." Prue reached down and placed her arm on Phoebes arm only to have Phoebe slap at her arm and glaring at her.

"Haven't you don't enough?" Phoebe screamed at her oldest sister.

Prue took a step back at the hurtful words that Phoebe had spoken. She saw Piper look from Phoebe and then up to her.

"Ok Phoebe, I've held this in for to long and I'm going to let it out now. And Piper don't even try and stop me."

"Prue don't."

"No. Phoebe what is the first rule. The **FIRST** rule when you are under the pier with a victim?"

Phoebe didn't say anything.

"Answer me little sister. What is it?" Prue felt her voice rising but didn't care. She felt the eyes watching them all but didn't care.

"What difference would it have made Prue. I wouldn't have had to even jump in there if you had gotten over Mum and learned to fking well swim!"

Piper and Prue stepped back in shock as Phoebe yelled back. All over their frustration were being let out after being built up for so long.

"Don't look at her for help Prue."

Both Piper and Prue looked on as Phoebes tears started down her face.

"I wouldn't even be here Prue. I wouldn't have had to jump in that water! I wouldn't be lying her on the ground not even able to push the fking chair back up on its wheels. Not having to now rely on the two of you to help me."

The tears ran freely down all three of their cheeks. Phoebe had let it out. What had really been bothering her; she blamed Prue. And Prue felt the guilt with every word Phoebe spoke. She knew on some level her baby sister was right. If she had learned to swim then Phoebe wouldn't be here right now.

"I'm sorry Phoebe. I'm sorry." She stepped back and watched the tears run down Phoebes face. "I.." she couldn't get the words out Her guilt over taken her emotions. She just knew her sister was right on some level

Phoebe cried, "Just go Prue. **Leave me alone!"** She managed to cry out as she felt the warm embrace of Pipers arms wrapping around her. "It's your fault. Just leave." She muffled into Pipers shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Piper sat in the chair until Phoebe had gone back to sleep. She had so many emotions running through her mind, she didn't even know where to begin. Phoebe and her anger, or Prue and her guilt. She knew deep down Phoebe didn't mean what she said, but she didn't even know where to begin to fix it.

"I'll be back tomorrow honey. Sleep well." Piper ran her hand over Phoebes head and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. She had to find Prue and get her to understand somehow what Phoebe was feeling.

Prue sat on the wooden bench looking out to the garden through the red puffy eyes that had long since dried up. She replayed everything in her mind and she realized that her youngest sister was right.

Piper had walked down the hall and was about to leave when she felt the hand on her shoulder.

"Oh god Josh. You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, I just figured you would want to know where Prue was."

"Have you seen her?" Piper replied with worry in her voice.

"I saw her heading towards the rose garden. Look, Mike told me what happened. You know she didn't really mean what she said?"

"I do, and I even think deep down Phoebe does. It's just Prue I need to convince now." she gave his hand a slight squeeze, "Thanks." as she turned and started towards the gardens.

Piper looked on as Prue sat leaning against the bench, starring into the garden. She also knew that her sister was beating herself up over what Phoebe had said. "Hey you. I was wondering where you were." she spoke soft, as she approached her sister.

"You found me."

Piper sat down and looked at the rose that Prue was looking out at. "Something special about that particular rose bud?"

"Phoebes favorite." Was the only answer she got.

"I see."

Silence blanketed the garden as neither one said a word.

"Prue. You know she didn't mean what she said right. I mean, she is just hurt and scared right now. And if I know her. Which I think I do. She is angry at herself more tehn anyone right now."

"Maybe."

Piper turned her attention to Prue and made her sister turn to her. "Prue you know I'm right. When you asked her what the first rule was, she knows she made a mistake and she lashed out. It's that anger at herself that she brought out today. Not at you, not at Mum. Herself."

"Piper I let my baby sister jump into those waters and save me."

"No, she jumped in there _herself_ and saved you. And I'm guessing that she knew exactly what she was doing that day. She couldn't sacrifice you for what she knew was right. She couldn't let you get hurt, and I'm betting she would do it again if she had the chance."

Prue listened to what Piper was telling her and realized that she to was right. How did her younger sisters get so smart all of a sudden?

"Come on lets go home. We came come back tomorrow when she's had a chance to cool down." Piper stood and took Prues hand in hers as they made their way through the ground. Though not feeling the eyes upon them. Watching them.

* * *

"Hey Phoebe." 

"Hi Mike."

"I heard what happen yesterday. I'm sorry." he had seen the end result of the arguement she had with Prue, but he didnt let his frined know.

"That's ok. I'm surprised everyone didn't hear it. I was yelling so loud."

"Come on I want to show you something."

"I don't feel like basketball today Mike."

"Nope, better."

They wheeled their chairs through the path in the woods and came out to a clearing over looking the meadow. The grass was so high they could barely see over the top of it as the trees continued on the other side.

"I come here to think sometimes, on what might have happened. I picture myself like Bambi, running freely across the meadow. But that will never happen. And I've learned to deal with that. It took sometime but I did."

She sat looking out across the same meadow. Her mind not ready yet to picture herself running across it. She was still picturing her sister trying to fight to keep her head above the water.

"Did I ever tell you how this happened to me?"

"No."

"Car accident. My brother and I were heading on a road trip after he finished his first year of University. Just the two of us wild and free. But suddenly everything went wrong. A truck came around the corner in our lane. My brother swerved to avoid hitting him head on. The next thing I know I'm waking up here strapped down to a back board not able to feel anything in my lower body."

"Like I was?"

"Yeah but one difference Phoebe. There was no chance at all of me walking again. My vertebrae was broken in two places and that in turn snapped my spinal cord."

Phoebe watched the expression on Mike's face as he told his story.

"I blamed him. He should have been paying more attention, but then I realized that it wasn't his fault. It was just that. An accident. If anything he saved my life. We both could have been dead."

"You talking about me again lil brother?"

Mike turned around and looked up at Josh. "Hi."

"Brother?"

"Yeah, after the accident I focused my education in spinal injuries. It was the best way I could give back to those that helped Mike." Josh stood in front of Phoebe and crouched down. "Phoebe I know you are still fighting your emotions, but eventually you are going to need to let them go."

"You can't blame Prue for what happen Phoebe. You did what you had to to save her." Mike watched knowing that his new friend was fighting more then one internal battle.

"Can we go back now?" Phobe said quietly. She felt her tears welling inside, and wanted to be in her room alone before the damn broke

"Sure." Mike knew when to stop pushing her, as did Josh.

* * *

What was that? She pushed herself up from her pillow and looked down at the blankets covering her legs. There was nothing there. But she could have sworn she felt. Wait I did feel something? She flung back the sheets and concentrated on her feet. Start small she thought. 

"Come on Phoebe there was something there a minute ago."

She didn't even hear the knock on her door as she looked down with determination. There.

"Oh god."

"Phoebe. You just." Piper ran into the room and looked down at her sisters' feet.

"Piper did you see that?"

"Yes, I think so."

"I moved them didn't I?"

"Yes I saw it."

She concentrated again and again her foot moved only more. "Oh God, Piper." She felt the tears starting to rush down her face.

"What's going on?" Prue entered the room carrying two cups of coffee only to find her sisters embraced in a warm hug. She could hear them both crying and immediately thought the worst. "Oh no. please."

"Prue, oh god Prue, she moved." Piper pulled Prue into the hug. All thoughts of the fight a few days before gone.

"She. She moved?" Prue was shocked. "But. How?"

"I was just waking up and I thought I felt something on my leg. I pulled back the covers and concentrated and whoala. Movement." Phoebe explained in excitement.

Prue reached down and hugged Phoebe. "Oh sweetie this is great."

"I can't wait to tell Josh and Mike."

--- ----

"This is great Phoebe. Now, we don't want to go to fast to soon. We can take baby steps. Tomorrow I'll start you in the pool. It's the best way to get the motion without you doing to much strain." Josh explained "Wait till Mike hears about this. He's gonna be through the roof. He'll probably be your personal cheering section tomorrow."

Josh then explained to them what Phoebes exercises would change to, and left them for another day.

* * *

The next day came faster then Phoebe had thought. She was so nervous. Piper had helped in her into her chair and she started out to the hallway. 

"Can you wait here for me Piper."

"Sure honey. But don't you want us to help you?"

"No. I know Prue is still hurt by what I said. And I don't want you in the middle. I just want to do this first one on my own."

Piper didn't like it, but she respected her sisters' decision.

"I'll let Prue know."

Phoebe pushed her chair along the hall and then through the door that lead to the pool. There was something not right she just couldn't put her finger on it. "Hello? Anybody in here?" She was answered with her own echo bouncing off the walls and the water.

Suddenly the lights flicked out leaving only those in the pool lighting the hall.

"Ok this isn't funny anymore." She carefully pulled her chair back towards the hallway she had come. The glistening waters right beside her.

"Oh I thought it was Phoebe."

That voice, she knew it from somewhere, the darkness was dripping from it.

"Who are you?"

"Oh no. Not now. Now I have a surprise for you."

The voice seemed to come from every direction. But the sound of the splash quickly brought her attention to one side of the pool. Before she could see who it was, she felt his breath on her skin behind her. She froze in place.

"Can you save her again Phoebe?" He whispered.

Phoebe then realized that the body now floating in the pool was Prue. But as she realized this she felt the wheelchair tipping towards the pool and sending her under the water.

She felt the water surrounded her like a blanket, as both her and the wheelchair sank towards the bottom. She opened her eyes and panicked as she sank further down, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. With her legs not working she knew there was no way for her to get to teh surface and swim over to Prue.


	7. Chapter 7

_No! I will not let him or any other demon win._ Phoebe thought as she moved her arms in a downward strook pushing herself back up to the surface.

She took in a huge gulp of air as her head broke the surface. Moving her arms steadily and quickly holding her head above the surface. "Prue." She said to no one but herself as she spotted her sisters body lying face down in the pool.

Moving her arms in front of her and letting her body drag gracefully behind her she slowly made her way to her sisters' body. Pulling Prue over on her back she turned onto her own back and held Prue with her one arm as she moved with difficulty with her other.

"Come on Prue I can't do this alone. I need your help." Phoebe pleaded as she stopped for a rest. The two of them in the middle of the pool, one unconscious and the other paralyzed from the waist down.

Phoebe felt herself sinking once again but quickly pulled herself back up and grabbing a hold of Prue at the same time. "Oh God I can't keep this up." She prayed as she moved a bit closer to the edge and the shallow end.

She grabbed a hold of the edge of the pool but that was as far as she could go. Her arms were getting weaker and she didn't know how much longer she could hold on for, as her grip started to loosen against the edge.

* * *

Piper sat in Phoebes room flipping through the magazines. She put the one down and picked up another before placing it down as well and got up pacing the room. Not only had Phoebe decided to go through with this first day on her own, Prue was yet to appear.

"Hey Piper. Where's Phoebe? I thought I'd take her down to the pool."

"Hi Mike. No she went a few minutes ago."

"Ok. I'll go down to cheer her on."

Piper watched as Mike wheeled out of her sisters' room. "Hey Mike mind if I give you some company? Phoebe didn't want us to go but I can't help it."

"Yeah I know, Josh was the same way. He hid in a dark corner watching me the first time."

"He told you?"

"No, I saw him at one point. I just never told him I did." Mike wheeled forward with Piper beside him. "Piper, didn't I see Prue earlier?"

"I don't think so. We agreed to meet in Phoebes room."

"Oh. I could have sworn I saw her."

The wheels of fear started in Pipers mind as they usually did with their sideline of work. Had something happened to Prue? "Mike do you mind if I run ahead?"

"No go ahead. I'm sure Phoebe really won't mind. I'll let Josh know to not let on to your secret."

"Thanks." Piper called back as she ran up the path that led to the pool. She wasn't sure what it was that set her off. But if Mike thought he saw Prue then where was she?

* * *

He watched from a distance. The pure joy of watching her struggle against her paralysis was more then what he needed for joy. As she struggled to reach her sister. Even when she did he enjoyed her trying desperately to bring her to the edge. Sinking a few times along the way. He honestly didn't think she would make it to the edge, let alone make her way along the edge to the shallow end. But he smiled in delight as he saw her weaken. He knew eventually her arms would give in and both her and her sister would sink to the bottom. No one to help them.

* * *

Phoebe held on to Prue with one arm and rested the other over the top edge of the pool. "Prue come on honey. I can't stay like this forever you know."

"Sure you can Phoebe. You sacrificed yourself for her once. Aren't you willing to do it again?"

"Who are you? You afraid to show yourself?"

"Oh I'm not afraid Phoebe. But I can tell you are. Your arms are getting weaker. You aren't sure though which one will give up first. The one holding Prue, or the one holding you two to the edge. Give it up Phoebe you can't save her again."

"SHUT UP!" Phoebe was getting scared, as she knew his words were right

"Oh I'm getting to the little witch now aren't I. You may have got me to leave the pier, but I won't be dismissed again so easily. You jumping in that water was a great idea. For me that is. You just couldn't let Prue get hurt could you? You had to protect her as she had you all these years."

"SHUT UP!" Phoebe yelled back. Her arm was slipping as she tried to hang on a little longer.

"Bye bye Phoebe. Say hi to your mum for me." He said as he moved his foot pushing her arm off the edge letting her sink towards the bottom.

* * *

Piper ran towards the gym. All she could think of were her sisters. She had a feeling deep inside that something was just not right. She just couldn't figure it out.

He turned from his joy at the sound of a door opening. Hearing someone entering the hall area he quickly blinked out of sight.

"Phoebe? Prue?" Piper walked along the side of the bleachers leading to the pool. She had yet received any answer from her sisters. She knew Phoebe was there, but it was Prue that was the unknown card.

She felt it again. The blanket of water wrapping around her. The water entering her lung. Drowning her from the inside. She felt the darkness over come her as she soon felt her grip on Prue loosen and soon everything went black.

Water. The first thing she felt was the water as she soon panicked. She soon felt the floor of the pool at her feet and she planted them firmly on the ground pushing herself up. Gasping for a breath she wiped the water that was running down her face pushing the hair back from her face at the same time.

Scanning her surrounding she saw what looked like a body beside her. And it only took a second to realize who it was. "PHOEBE!?" Prue reached down under the surface and pulled at Phoebes shirt collar pulling her baby sister to the surface. Holding her in her arms so Phoebes back rested against her chest Prue pulled Phoebe towards the stairs. "Oh God hang on Phoebs."

"Phoebe? Prue?"

"Piper? Oh god Piper hurry." Prue called out as she heard Piper's voice.

Piper could hear the panic in Prues voice and ran to where her sister was now approaching the steps. Rushing down the steps she waded over to Prue to help pull Phoebe from the water. "Prue what happen?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Piper felt her fear of losing Phoebe quickened as she began CPR as Prue watched helplessly. They carefully lifted Phoebe from the water as Piper continued to give her sister oxygen.

"Don't you die on me Phoebe." Piper ordered as she began compressions on Phoebes heart.

Pressure. Someone was pushing on her. She felt the oxygen enter her lungs quickly. Water. She felt the water in her lungs rushing to get out.

Prue watched as Piper did every thing to save their sister. Then she heard the most pleasant sound she thought she ever would, the sound of gurgling and spiting.

"Phoebe? Ok honey let it out." Piper rolled Phoebe on to her side as she patted Phoebes back to get the rest of the water out.

"Prue?" Phoebe whispered as she spat out the last of the water but was trying to turn to the water.

"I'm right here honey. I'm ok." Prue looked down and into the brown eyes of her sister. Pushing the wet hair from her face.

Mike had heard the commotion when he entered the pool area. Quickly making his way across the deck, grabbing a few towels along the way from the bench near the bleachers.

"Phoebe are you alright?"

"Yeah thanks Mike."

"What's going on?" Josh walked into the area having turned on the lights.

"Long story Josh, but I don't think Phoebe is up to any swimming today." Piper answered as she wrapped a towel around Phoebe.

"Hey no Problem. Let me go get Phoebe another chair."

"Josh." Prue looked up at him as he turned and caught her stare. "I got her. Its no problem."

Prue reached down and lifted her sister from the pool deck and held her close as they walked through the small crowd and back to her sisters' room.

Prue placed Phoebe gently on the bed and pushed back her hair.

"Thank you."

"No thank you." Prue replied, "that's twice now you've saved my life."

Phoebe locked eyes with Prue. "You were right."

"About what honey?"

"I do know the first rule. But I couldn't let anything happen to you Prue. I had to protect you as you've protected me all these years. I blew it and I'm sorry." Phoebe finally let everything out. Her anger at herself was now free. As she felt the hot tears running down her face.

"Phoebe its ok. But next time you better follow the rules. What would have happened if we both died that day? What about Piper?"

"I know it was stupid. I'm sorry."

"Oh it wasn't stupid Phoebe. It was brave that you jumped down in there in the first place. But you were also right. I should have learned to swim. I let my feelings for Mums death get in the way of the one thing I could never enjoy with you and Piper." Prue tried to explain as her own tears got in the way.

"You're my sister Prue I couldn't let you get hurt."

"I know honey and now I owe you not one but two."

"No you don't, if I had the chance I would do it again and again. Were sisters Prue, we don't owe, we just do."

Piper had let Prue and Phoebe have their time together. She had feeling that a few confessions where about to be given and she knew that it was something that the two of them had to do on their own. No intervention by the piece maker.

She walked in the room and found her two wet sisters sleeping sound. Prue holding Phoebe in her arms from behind as they seemed to spoon together. Much like they had when they were younger and Phoebe had a nightmare. Pulling the blanket over them she sat in the chair by the window and watched them sleep.

* * *

He looked in and saw them all in the room. Two were sleeping sound after their ordeal in the pool and the middle one watching them. He had been foiled again. But he knew that the third time would not be the charmed for any of the Charmed Ones. The third time would see their deaths. 


	8. Chapter 8

Prue woke up and looked down at her baby sister. She knew now why Phoebe had done what she did: Love. Bending over she placed a gentle kiss on Phoebes cheek. "Love you."

"Hey you."

Prue looked over her shoulder as Piper walked in the room carrying a small duffel bag.

"Hey yourself. What time is it?"

"8:00AM. I left you two last night around 9. I thought you might want a change of clothes since your little swim yesterday." Piper held up the bag and placed it at the end of the bed.

"Thanks."

"So you gonna tell me now what the hell happen yesterday?"

"I'm still not really sure. I was heading towards the hospital and I felt something hit me from behind. The next thing I knew I was in the pool with Phoebe beside me."

"Sounds like someone cold cocked you."

"Yeah well, whoever it was gave me a killer headache." Prue subconsciously rubbed the back of her head where she could feel the slight bump.

"Ok, you shower and change, and I'll go see what I can get you for that." Piper leaned over and kissed Prue before leaving her with Phoebe.

--- ----

Prue sat in the chair by the window much as Piper had the night before. She felt that much better now that she had showered and Piper had gotten her something from Josh for her headache.

"Prue. Help me here Prue. I can't do this alone." Phoebe tossed as her mind was invaded of the events from the day before.

Prue and Piper sat on the side of the bed, "Ssshhh Phoebs its ok I'm right here."

"Prue?"

"Yeah, I'm here you're ok now sweetie." Prue ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head.

"Hi honey."

"Piper?"

"How you feeling?"

"Like I went for a swim and only half of me worked."

Both her sisters smiled down at her. Their old Phoebe was coming back.

"Hey, how's my favorite girl?"

"Hey Josh. I'm good."

"So you up for a little exercise this morning?"

"Josh can we do it later?" Pheobe was still trying to get over what happen with her and Prue the night before.

"The longer you wait Phoebe the longer its going to be that you heal completely and start jumping off piers again."

"Yeah well next time I'll wear my favorite bathing suit."

"A blue, two piecer."

Phoebe looked up at each sister. Getting the message that it was her decision. "Ok. Can you give me a few to get changed?"

"Sure." He answered as he left the room leaving the sisters three alone.

Once Phoebe was ready Prue helped her down into her chair.

"Ok sweetie we'll let you and Josh be for a bit. Don't hurt him to bad now ok?" Piper laughed as she gave Phoebe a reassuring squeeze to her shoulder.

"I'll see you later baby girl." Prue placed a kiss on Phoebes head and followed after Piper.

"So Phoebe, are you ready for this?" Josh asked from behind the handles of her chair as he pushed her towards the basketball court.

"As I'll ever be Josh. I'm scared though I mean what if this doesn't work and what if i can't feel anything?"

"Oh you'll feel more Phoebe, I guarantee it." He smiled behind her chair.

* * *

Piper drove down the road her thoughts on her sister. But not Phoebe. She was thinking of what had happened to Prue the day before. Not to many people could get that close to the oldest Charmed One without her knowing who it was. It would have to be someone she trusted. "Prue have you had any more thoughts on what happen yesterday?"

"No why?"

"I don't know something just doesn't feel right."

"How so?"

"You. There aren't to many people that can get that close to you without you trusting them."

"So you think I saw them?"

"Maybe. But I think it was the demon. Maybe he cast a spell or something to make you forget you saw him."

Prue sat in the jeep thinking about what Piper was saying. "Piper you could be right. If I saw the demon for who he is."

"There is no way in hell you would let him get that close to you."

"Ok so now we have another problem. Who do we know that I would let get that close to me?"

"Well the first choices would be Phoebe or myself."

"Leo and Darryl." Prue added to the list.

"Mike and Josh."

"Most of the medical staff." Prue put in, as the list grew longer.

"Ok this isn't helping." Piper rubbed her forehead in frustration.

They sat in the Jeep trying to think of who.

"Oh my god." Piper suddenly hit the breaks causing Prue to lurch forward.

"Piper! What the hell are you doing?" Prue yelled over at her sister

"Prue its Mike."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Prue looked at Piper confused.

"It's just a feeling but think about it. He suddenly appears to me and tells me that he saw you earlier. Why wasn't he there waiting for Phoebe? After all he is her friend." Piper explained as she wheeled the Jeep around back towards the hospital

"Piper maybe he did see me. I was walking towards the hospital."

Piper though a moment. "Ok maybe I was grasping at straws. But I'm still going back there. Someone there is trying to kill Phoebe and us."

Prue placed everything together in her mind. But suddenly one thing jumped out at her. "Oh god Piper. Phoebes comment at the hospital."

"What comment?"

"The one about her bathing suit. Which one is her favorite?"

"Her blue one we gave her last year for her birthday."

"The blue two piecer." Prue looked at Piper.

"Oh god. How would he know that?" Piper saw what Prue was recalling as she stepped on the gas hoping they got there in time.

* * *

"Hey Josh where are we going? I thought we were heading to the pool?"

"No that's later. I thought I'd try something else first. Besides my little brother has a surprise for you."

"Oh. I thought he told me he was heading away for a few days?" Phoebe asked not really sure what Josh was planning.

"Changed his mind I guess." Josh said as he pushed her up the hill that led to Mike's special spot.

Josh stopped where he was, locking Phoebes chair in place as he stood beside her looking out at the field. "Mike always did like it here. I can see why. It's the perfect combination of beauty and terror."

"Terror why that?"

"Because it is the terror of the unknown that you can't see across the field. What lies beneath the high grass? What lies behind the trees? Only those that can see it truly know." He said as he unlocked the chair and pushed her a little further forward.

Phoebe looked up at Josh. There was something in his voice the tone he was using that was almost scaring her. "Josh?"

"You got away twice Phoebe. I can't let that happen again."

The realization of what he was saying screamed at her. But there was nothing she could do. "Josh stop."

"Oh no. Now you will die Phoebe Halliwell." Josh looked down at her as his eyes turned a scarlet red before he lifted the back of the wheelchair up causing Phoebe to tip out on to the ground beneath the high grass.

With a wave of his hand her chair disappeared. Taking a few steps away from her he watched as she tried to get up but failed. Then she tried to pull herself along the ground.

"Ever since that day on the pier Phoebe you and your sister have been a pain in my side. But when you showed up here I couldn't have been happier."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a demon and I can. I feed on a persons fears and anger. Anger at themselves. Hell if it wasn't for Mike I could have taken you easy before. Your anger at yourself was to rich for me to resist."

"You won't get away with this. My sisters."

"Are long gone by now." He cut her off. "Goodbye Phoebe." He smiled evilly as he waved his hand again creating a circle of flames in the grass around her.


	9. The End

Prue was half way out of the Jeep before Piper had it even stopped. She ran into the hospital not really seeing who she was passing or nearly running over. Her mind was set on the hospital pool. Once she reached it she burst through taking in everything around her. She knew Piper was not that far behind as they both then scanned the pool area. But the only thing that greeted them was the echo back when they called their sisters' name.

"Prue they aren't here."

"I can see that Piper." Prue shot back as she turned around and burst back through the door.

Her eyes scanned the grounds as she tried to focus on her sister. Starting at a run, she made her way to the basketball courts in hopes that someone there saw Phoebe.

"Have any of you seen our sister, Phoebe?" she called out to those that were playing ball

"Yeah, she went up to the fields with Josh." Someone called out to them.

Prue grabbed at Pipers hand as they made their way to the start of the path that led up the hill towards the fields.

Smoke was the first thing they smelt as they neared the top.

"Phoebe?" Prue called out as the reached the top only to be greeted by the smoke and flames.

"PHOEBE!?" Piper called out again as she moved her hands and froze the flames where they flickered.

She felt the smoke burning her eyes as she watched helplessly the flames getting higher and closer to her. Her only thoughts were of Prue and Piper. She knew he was right and that they were gone. There was no one there to help her.

Then she heard them. Her sisters calling for her. They came back, but how? "Piper?" she called out between her coughs. The smoke entering her lungs and slowly suffocating her.

"Phoebe?" Prue called out towards her.

"Prue over here." Phoebe fought to stay wake but the smoke was getting to much of her.

Prue was soon at her sisters' side and picking her up gently. "Ok honey we got you now."

"Josh."

"We know."

"Oh lookie I got. All three of the famous Charmed Ones."

"Josh you can't win. So just give it up now." Prue called out through the smoke. She was only going by his voice as to where he was.

"You think so Prue. I took you all out once, I can do it again." He laughed as Prue then felt the energy slam into her body, sending her backwards away from Phoebe.

Prue stood back up slowly and then made her way through the smoke. She could see the flames dancing higher then they had been before. But her main concern was her sisters. Making her way back in the direction she had come, "Piper?"

"Here." Piper reached her hand out to where Prue was speaking to her. Finally reaching her sisters hand

"Piper freeze everything." Prue whispered.

The only thing heard was the sound of silence as the flames stood still and the crackling of the fire was non-existence.

"Phoebe. Can you do a spell quick?"

Though still trying to cough the smoke from her lungs Phoebe looked up at Prue, "I can try."

Piper could see her baby sister struggling to fight off the effects of the smoke. "Prue why don't you just move him?"

"I can't see him Piper."

"So improvise. He's out there somewhere. Phoebe doesn't look like she is in the spell writing frame of mind right now."

"Piper I can't move him if I can't see him." Prues anger rose a few notches. They all just wanted to vanquish Josh and their tempers were all flaring.

They continued to argue back and forth as Phoebe sat on the ground near Prues feet. She thought quick and fast.

_"Demon of our inner anger_

_Demon of our inner fears._

_No more will you create anger_

_No more will you create fear._

_I picture you in my mind_

_So we may throw you across the line."_

Phoebe continued to chant as she soon felt the smoke and flames break to reveal the demon they were searching for

Piper looked up and saw the demon appear through the smoke. "Prue there!" she screamed out thinking the demon would soon disappear.

Prue moved her hand causing the demon to move with her power towards the flames. "That's for hurting my baby sister." She said as he unfroze feeling the flames against his skin as he soon disappeared with a large bang and puff of smoke

The flames subsided to nothing as the three sisters hugged each other for the evil that they had beaten.

* * *

**Two months later:**

They sat in the couch in the Manor listening to Leo and what had happened.

"So let me get this straight. My brother was actually killed in that car accident and a demon took over his body."

"I'm sorry Mike." Phoebe said from her spot on the couch

"That's ok. I'm just glad that I have some closure now. I mean he was still my brother, even if he was evil."

"He wasn't your brother Mike. Josh was." Phoebe explained as she walked unsteadily towards her friend. "And on that note I have an appointment with a pool."

"I'll take you Phoebs." Prue offered as she grabbed her keys.

"Prue."

"I want to Phoebs."

Phoebe looked up at her sister seeing the love that was always there for her.

* * *

"Ok Phoebe, we are going to start out where we left off yesterday." her physiotherapist said to her as they got in the pool. "You don't mind if there is another class here today do you?"

"No. We can stay at the other end."

"Ok come on." She said as they made their way slowly down the pool.

Phoebe looked up at the kids getting in the pool. All in their first year of swim lessons. But one of the students caught her eyes.

"Jane. Can we stay at this end?"

Jane looked up at her and then to the students getting on the pool. "Sure."

Phoebe moved her arms back and forth holding herself above the water with her legs moving slowly under her. It had been nearly two months since they had vanquished the demon that had first sent her in the waters to save Prue.

One of the students wadded over to her and Jane.

"You learning to swim to?"

Phoebe just looked into her eyes, "No. Just re-learning to walk."

"Oh."

"I need to have my legs back so I can help protect my sisters."

"Me too. Only I need to learn to swim. So I can spend more time with them."

"That's an admiral thing you are doing."

"Yeah well, if I had learned before my little sister wouldn't have been mad at me."

"I'm sure she isn't anymore." Phoebe tried to get the student to understand

"I don't think she is. But I love her and I want to do this for her."

Phoebe looked into the girls' eyes. All she saw there was love and pride.

A head popped out from under the surface.

"Ok would you two, stop already and get swimming. You both have better thing to do then stand here and chat." Piper said as she splashed both her sisters.

Prue took Phoebe her arms and helped her around the pool as Jane normally would. Getting her to kick and use her legs more and more each time. But as they reached the deeper end of the pool the roles where reversed as Phoebe helped Prue. Phoebe helped Prue on to her stomach and coached her on how to stay afloat

Piper watched her two sisters with a newfound pride. They would help each other in ways even they didn't think possible. But as Phoebe held Prue in the deep end Piper knew that her sisters would be ok, as they all would be.


End file.
